Stand Up for What You Believe
by Sudden Enigma
Summary: Daisuke got into a fight!But wouldn't you, protecting the one you love? Only thing is, he doesn't know he loves her yet!
1. Chapter 1

After a long time away, I'm back, with a D.N. Angel fic this time! It's been months since I uploaded anything, but the stories are going to start coming soon, I hope!

This is my first D.N. Angel fic, and this chapter doesn't explain much, but later chapters will. I have it all planned in my head.

Disclaimer:Don't _ever _think I on D.N. Angel, because, well, I don't.

* * *

The blunt of his fist hits my face hard. I step back, and then thrust my knee into his gut! He reels in pain, but I don't stop...I kick his face so hard he's lifted off the ground and falls onto his back. I stare, panting. Everyone else is silent. My head hurts...I can feel it throbbing. I look into the crowd, ready for more. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins. But then I see her. She looks horrified. Did I...did I scare her? I forget about being angry. I forget about everything but her. She looks so hurt. I know it wasn't like the pain I feel now, no...It's a pain you feel on the inside...

"Niwa!" I know that voice. "You're coming with me!"

My homeroom teacher. Great. Now I'm going to be in trouble big time. She takes me to the principal's office. I had no need on our way to ask, I knew the whole time where we were going.

"This is disappointing," the principal says to me, staring out her window. "I thought we taught students better than this."

I say nothing. How am I supposed to explain what happened?

"I would like to know what caused you to fight; it doesn't suit a student with your reputation."

"Reputation?" I am rather shocked by that fact.

"Yes. Everyone here knows how nice and caring you are of others, a remarkable asset. But...that makes it more curious as to why you would fight."

"Well...It's the other guy. He was being rather mean to some girls in my class."

"And he left you alone?"

"Yes." I pause, "Until I asked him to stop. He then started bullying me."

"And so you fought him?"

"No! I mean...I tried to walk away. But he grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and asked him to let go, but he didn't. He said he wasn't done with me."

"So you fought him."

"No, I never wanted to fight. He pushed me to the ground and held his foot on top of me. One of the girls he was harassing earlier pushed him off of me."

The look on her face lightens. I feel a little better myself.

"He slapped her. No one guy should hit a girl. Ever. I hated seeing that. I felt so angry. I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed his shirt, and the fight began."

"I see. Although your cause was noble, I can't just not punish you. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course..." I look to my feet. There are a few small spots of blood on them.

"I wish I could let you go. It takes a lot to stand up for what you believe."

"But if you did that, students would think they could get away with fighting."

"Exactly. I will discuss the issue with your family. I have to suspend you. I'm sorry."

I am escorted to the nurse's office, where I am given an ice pack for the bruise on my cheek. I wait there, since I was told I am not allowed back to class. I sit there, silent as I think of what has transpired. I can't help but think, should I have fought? Or should I have not intervened at all? What would be happening right now if I hadn't?

The bell to signify the end of the day rings. I am permitted to go back to the classroom to get my things. I decide to stay for a moment. The bully I fought earlier is just waking up, after being unconscious for an hour. He gets up, being sent to talk to the principal. On his way out, he stops by me.

"You're going to pay, Niwa." He looks down at me, grinning evilly. I say nothing as he leaves.

I wait for a few minutes more. As I get up to go to get my things, however, I get a visitor. When she first walks in the room, we both are silent. Neither of us is sure what to say. What is there to say?

"Hey, Niwa." she says quietly.

"How are you doing?" I see that her cheek is still red.

"I'm alright. It stings a little, but it's not that bad." she puts her hand to her cheek, feeling the wound, "What about you?"

"I won't be in school for a few days."

"That's terrible. How can they punish you? You stood up for me..." she looks so sad. I feel I have to comfort her.

"Miss Harada...I'm okay with it. I have no regrets of what I did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Of course!" I smile my best smile.

I excuse myself and go to get my schoolbag from the classroom. I take the late cable car home. I want to avoid seeing anyone from school if at all possible. I don't exactly want to go home either, but putting off the inevitable is pointless. I don't even get to open the door, and there she is. My mom.

"Daisuke!" she's not exactly happy..."Haven't I told you fighting is for soldiers and gangs, not fourteen-year-old boys!"

"Yes, Mom..."

Her expression does a complete one eighty. She looks at me, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

Okay, now I'm confused. First she yells at me, and now she's proud of me?

"Not everyone would do what you did. Your principal called and explained it all. You do know she didn't want to suspend you, right?"

"Yeah, I know..."

The next few days are long and boring. Except for some of the phone calls I get. All of them thank me for standing up for another student. Some of them are girls asking me out...Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered by it, but I just don't like them. Not like that. Saehara calls at least once a day, to fill me in on the assignments. He also tells me word got around about what happened. The bully's friends hate me, but the rest of the school sees me as a hero. I don't think I'm a hero; I just couldn't stand seeing a guy hit a girl.

* * *

So who is the girl? You know it's Miss Harada, but which Harada? Risa or Riku? I won't tell! You'll just have to wait, because no matter what you say, I won't change the story!

Feel free to review! (In other words, you better review...)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...it took me forever to update...namely because I kinda forgot I had this story...well I had to try to remember where I was going with it, but I feel like I'm forgetting something...It's kinda short...but when you can't remember what ideas you had, it's hard to come up with them again...

**Disclaimer:**If I owned D.N. Angel, do you think I'd be writting _fan _fictions? Nope, I'd be making more episodes...

* * *

Today's the first day I'm back at school. Nothing's out of the ordinary, except the looks I keep getting. Kind of freaks me out. But anyway, I catch up on what I missed, and believe me, it wasn't much.

During lunch I sit away from everyone else, since they're all asking me about the other day. I'm sitting under a nearby tree when a certain guy approaches me.

"So, Niwa, how you like being the hero?" He asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm no hero, I just did what I thought was right." I say calmly.

"Well, then you must be real proud of how you made me look a fool!"

"I didn't make you look like a fool, that was all your doing."

"Well whatever, I'm outta here."

He kicks the dirt and walks off. Miss Harada comes up and sits next to me.

"So what did Sumobei want?" she asks, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Nothing really," I laugh, "He's just a little angry."

The two of us talk for the rest of lunch about all the little things that happened while I was absent. Like Saehara having to get in front of the class and read a chapter and tripping on his way back to his seat. I figure it was Saehara that told everyone about the incident between me and Sumobei.

The bell rings and all the students proceed back to their classrooms. On my way inside the building, Sumobei is leaning against a wall. He gives me an evil grin as I pass, but I shrug it off. I don't think he'd do anything.

Days pass by and things go back to normal. People seem to forget all about it. It falls to the back of my mind even.

But then one evening I get a phone call.

"Niwa..." a faint voice comes from the receiver.

"Miss Harada, what is it? You sound sad."

"Riku...she didn't come home from school today. I don't know where she is."

"What!" I almost drop the phone. "You called all her friends and everything?"

"I did, and no one's seen her. I'm really worried..."

"Well I'll let you know if I hear anything, okay?"

"Thanks Niwa. I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do."

I decided to go find her, but where would I go looking? I needed to find some clue. And that's when the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Niwa. Just the person I was looking for."

"Who is this?"

"Does my voice sound that different after you kicked me in the face?"

"Sumobei."

"Yep. And I got something you want. Or should I say some_one_?"

"You kidnapped Miss Harada!"

"Well, we could let her go, but..."

"What?"

"We have business with you first..."

* * *

Well like I said: short. This was the only part of the story I could remember I was going to do...maybe I'll remember more and change things later. Who knows? I had it all outlined, but I lost that outline and originally you weren't supposed to find out which Harada it is until chapter 6 or so. Now I don't know if I'm even going to do that many chapters... 


End file.
